popular_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
1962
1962 Singles *Green Onions Booker T. & the M.G.'s *Miserlou Dick Dale and The Del-Tones *Bring It On Home to Me Sam Cooke *Johnny B. Goode Chuck Berry *My Baby Just Cares for Me Nina Simone *Do You Love Me The Contours *Telstar The Tornados *Boom Boom John Lee Hooker *You've Really Got a Hold on Me The Miracles *She's Got You Patsy Cline *Pipeline The Chantays *He's a Rebel The Crystals *These Arms of Mine Otis Redding *Le temps de l'amour Françoise Hardy *Twistin' the Night Away Sam Cooke *The End of the World Skeeter Davis *Don't Make Me Over Dionne Warwick *The Loco-Motion Little Eva *The James Bond Theme The John Barry Seven and Orchestra *Love Letters Ketty Lester *Rhythm of the Rain The Cascades *Twist and Shout The Isley Brothers *Up on the Roof The Drifters *Stubborn Kind of Fellow Marvin Gaye *You Don't Know Me Ray Charles *Cry to Me Solomon Burke *Night Train James Brown & The Famous Flames *Anna (Go to Him) Arthur Alexander *Comin' Home Baby Mel Tormé *Monster Mash Bobby "Boris" Pickett & The Crypt-Kickers *Wonderful Land The Shadows *You'll Be Mine Howlin' Wolf *I Can't Stop Loving You Ray Charles *Tell Him The Exciters *Latin'ia The Sentinals *Nothing Can Change This Love Sam Cooke *Sherry The Four Seasons *Stranger Blues Elmore James *Shake Your Moneymaker Elmore James *Let's Dance Chris Montez *Love Me Do The Beatles *Return to Sender Elvis Presley *Scream Ralph Nielsen and The Chancellors *I Hear Voices Screamin' Jay Hawkins *All Alone Am I Brenda Lee *(The Man Who Shot) Liberty Valance Gene Pitney *You Beat Me to the Punch Mary Wells *Desafinado Stan Getz & Charlie Byrd *I'll Try Something New The Miracles *Hey! Baby Bruce Channel *Uptown The Crystals *You Can't Judge a Book by the Cover Bo Diddley *Dream Baby (How Long Must I Dream) Roy Orbison *Something's Got a Hold on Me Etta James *Any Day Now (My Wild Beautiful Bird) Chuck Jackson *Surfin' Safari The Beach Boys *Chains The Cookies *Il Ragazzo col Ciuffo Little Tony *Watermelon Man Herbie Hancock *Sealed With a Kiss Brian Hyland *Madeleine Jacques Brel *You'll Lose a Good Thing Barbara Lynn *He's Sure the Boy I Love The Crystals *Soul Bossa Nova Quincy Jones *Lover Please Clyde McPhatter *La Bamba Richie Valens *Big Girls Don't Cry The Four Seasons *Workin' for the Man/Leah Roy Orbison *The One Who Really Loves You Mary Wells *It Might as Well Rain Until September Carole King *Beechwood 4-5789 The Marvelettes *She Thinks I Still Care George Jones *Little Town Flirt Del Shannon *Mama Didn't Lie Jan Bradley *I'm Blue (The Gong-Gong Song) The Ikettes *Sheila Tommy Roe *Guitar Tango The Shadows *El Watusi Ray Barretto y su Charanga Moderna *Hitch Hike Marvin Gaye *Cast Your Fate to the Wind Vince Guaraldi *I Can't Help It (If I'm Still in Love With You) Hank Williams with His Drifting Cowboys *If I Had a Hammer (The Hammer Song) Peter Paul and Mary *Breaking Up Is Hard to Do Neil Sedaka *Mashed Potato Time Dee Dee Sharp *Route 66 Theme Nelson Riddle *Village of Love Nathaniel Mayer *I Found a Love The Falcons *Hide and Go Seek Pt. 1 / Hide and Go Seek Pt. 2 Bunker Hill *Nut Rocker B. Bumble & The Stingers *Palisades Park Freddy Cannon *The 2,000 Pound Bee (Part 1) / The 2,000 Pound Bee (Part 2) The Ventures *Mixed Up Confusion Bob Dylan *Where Have You Been (All My Life) Arthur Alexander *Only Love Can Break a Heart Gene Pitney *Strange I Know The Marvelettes *The Lonely Bull (El Solo Torro) The Tijuana Brass Featuring Herb Alpert *She's Mine Hasil Adkins *I Remember You Frank Ifield *Soldier Boy The Shirelles *I Left My Heart in San Francisco Tony Bennett *She's Not You Elvis Presley *Good Luck Charm Elvis Presley *Party Lights Claudine Clark *The Stripper David Rose *Silver Threads and Golden Needles The Springfields *Puddin' n' Tain (Ask Me Again I'll Tell You the Same) The Alley Cats *Where Have All the Flowers Gone The Kingston Trio *Afrikaan Beat Bert Kaempfert *Papa-Oom-Mow-Mow The Rivingtons *I've Been Everywhere Hank Snow *The Wah-Watusi The Orlons *Zip-A-Dee Doo-Dah Bob B. Soxx and the Blue Jeans *Lovers Who Wander Dion *The Night Has a Thousand Eyes Bobby Vee *Tous les garçons et les filles Françoise Hardy *The Young Ones Cliff Richard and The Shadows *Long Pony Tail Tom & The Tornadoes *With a Feeling Dale Hawkins *Don't Hang Up The Orlons *Walk Right In The Rooftop Singers *Limbo Rock Chubby Checker *Way Over There The Miracles *Let's Stick Together Wilbert Harrison *My Bonnie Tony Sheridan & The Beatles *Johnny Angel Shelley Fabares *Les bergers Jacques Brel *Don't Play That Song (You Lied) Ben E. King *Never Let You Go The Five Discs *Sag mir wo die Blumen sind Marlene Dietrich *I Need Your Loving Don Gardner & Dee Dee Ford *He Hit Me (And It Felt Like a Kiss) The Crystals *Some Other Guy Richie Barrett *Break It to Me Gently Brenda Lee *Boss The Rumblers *I'll Bring It On Home to You Carla Thomas *See See Rider LaVern Baker *You Shook Me Muddy Waters *Dream Come True The Temptations *Love and Fury The Tornados *Two Lovers Mary Wells *You Need Love Muddy Waters *Listen to Me Buddy Holly *Shout! Shout! (Knock Yourself Out) Ernie Maresca *Dance On! The Shadows *Playboy The Marvelettes *Lipstick Traces (On a Cigarette) Benny Spellman *What Time Is It? The Jive Five *You Belong to Me The Duprees *What's a Matter Baby (Is It Hurting You?) Timi Yuro *Keep Your Hands Off My Baby Little Eva *It's Up to You Ricky Nelson *Quando quando quando Tony Renis *I Keep Forgettin' Chuck Jackson *Housewife's Choice Derrick & Patsy *It's Raining Irma Thomas *Stormy Monday Blues Bobby Bland *I Love You The Volumes *Speedy Gonzales Pat Boone *I'm Lookin' out the Window/Do You Want to Dance Cliff Richard *Time Beat Ray Cathode *Slow Twistin' Chubby Checker *Devil in His Heart The Donays *Reminiscing Buddy Holly *Gravy (For My Mashed Potatoes) Dee Dee Sharp *Any Other Way William Bell *Let There Be Love Nat King Cole *Let's Go (Pony) The Routers *Jeux interdits Narciso Yepes *If You Gotta Make a Fool of Somebody James Ray *Bachelor Boy/The Next Time Cliff Richard *Young World Ricky Nelson *Things Bobby Darin *Ginny Come Lately Brian Hyland *Half Heaven, Half Heartache Gene Pitney *Release Me Esther Phillips *Jelly Bread Booker T. & the M.G.'s *I Got It Bad Nina Simone *One for My Baby Frank Sinatra *Bobby's Girl Marcie Blane *Oh oh chérie Françoise Hardy *Soul Twist King Curtis and The Noble Knights *Devil Woman Marty Robbins *The Crowd Roy Orbison *Untie Me The Tams *Little Diane Dion *Alley Cat Bent Fabric *Three Hearts in a Tangle James Brown and The Famous Flames *The White Rose of Athens Nana Mouskouri *Du läßt dich geh'n Charles Aznavour *Ramblin' Rose Nat King Cole *Go Away Little Girl Steve Lawrence *Heißer Sand Mina *Make It Easy on Yourself Jerry Butler *It Keeps Right on a-Hurtin' Johnny Tillotson *Twist, Twist Senora Gary U.S. Bonds *I'm Hanging Up My Heart for You Solomon Burke *Judge Not! Robert Marley & Beverley's All-Stars *Well I Told You The Chantels *Vacation Connie Francis *You Are My Sunshine Ray Charles *Shout and Shimmy James Brown & The Famous Flames *West of the Wall Miss Toni Fisher *Ride! Dee Dee Sharp *How Can I Meet Her? The Everly Brothers *Cry Myself to Sleep Del Shannon *Red Riding Hood and the Wolf Bunker Hill *Tell Me What He Said Helen Shapiro *Just for a Thrill Aretha Franklin *Hotel Happiness Brook Benton *Johnny Get Angry Joanie Sommers *Greenfields The Brothers Four *Wolverton Mountain Claude King *A Wonderful Dream The Majors *I'm on the Wagon The Ronettes *Wim Sonneveld Interviewt Bomans Wim Sonneveld *Good Golly Miss Molly Jerry Lee Lewis *It's Love That Really Counts The Shirelles *Point of No Return Gene McDaniels *Lemon Tree Peter Paul and Mary *(Dance With the) Guitar Man Duane Eddy *The John Birch Society Chad Mitchell Trio *Hey Paula Paul & Paula *(There Goes) the Forgotten Man Jimmy Radcliffe *Let Me Go the Right Way The Supremes *Island of Dreams The Springfields *Whirlpool Wanda Jackson *Snap Your Fingers Joe Henderson *Just Like I Treat You Howlin' Wolf *King of the Whole Wide World Elvis Presley *Busted Johnny Cash *So Wrong Patsy Cline *Main Title Theme (From "The Man With the Golden Arm") Jet Harris *Dancin' Party Chubby Checker *Forget Me Not Eden Kane *From a Jack to a King Ned Miller *Old Rivers Walter Brennan *Summertime George Gershwin *Summertime Herbie Mann Albums *Coltrane John Coltrane *Tijuana Moods Charlie Mingus *Mosaic Art Blakey & The Jazz Messengers *Oh Yeah Charles Mingus *Go Dexter Gordon *The Bridge Sonny Rollins *Far Cry Eric Dolphy *It's Time Max Roach and His Chorus and Orchestra *Jazz Samba Stan Getz & Charlie Byrd *Takin' Off Herbie Hancock *Coltrane Plays the Blues John Coltrane *Ornette! Ornette Coleman *We Free Kings Roland Kirk *Domino Roland Kirk *Bob Dylan Bob Dylan Category:1962